monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
(7/1) Monster Strike News
XFLAG Park Rewards/Summary Flag & X Corn * Challenge Winner - Famitsuu App (Normal Quest EXP x2, 7/8 12AM - 11:59PM) * Medal Results - 3 Maxpies / 2 Orbs / 1 Divine Sharl / 1 Stamina Can / 3 Dragon Gems M4 vs Sringara * Result - Gouzetsu Extreme Cleared (1/2 Stamina on next Appearance + 5 Orbs) All Males "Do This" * Result - One Clear (1 Orb) JP vs HK vs TW * Winner: JP (players who predicted correctly will receive 5 Orbs) Red-White Battle * Winner: Red Team (x2 Egg Drop for Dark (7/7) / Water (7/8) stages in Library of Memories) Monster Strike Grand Prix * Winner: Imaike Kabedonz α (50 Orbs) * 2nd: Arabulls (10 Orbs) * 3rd: Ai Jushin Teiichimon OR Love Machine (5 Orbs) * 4th - 8th: 1 Orb Yakusoku no Nanaya Matsuri Time: 7/7 7PM ~ Yakusoku no Nanaya Matsuri is a special anime from XFLAG. It will be aired on Youtube on 7/7 at 7PM. There will be a special quest with Princess Kogetsu as the Boss. However, the drop monster will be Kanna. Quest will last for 7 days continuously and costs 7 Stamina per run. Version 12.0 Time: TBA #0 - Homescreens モンスト.png|Japanese Version (Ver. 12.0) 怪物彈珠.png|Chinese Version (Ver. 12.0) #1 - Gauge Abilities for Slayers and Guides Slayer marks for Slayer Abilities on Gauge will show. Also Guides will appear properly for monsters with Null Blocks on Gauge. #2 - Temple of Heroes Update New Stages Carnage 2 added to Temple Quests and Time Trials. Carnage 1 will be the current existing quests and needs to be cleared before unlocking Carnage 2. New Ableberries * ATK/SPD (Increases ATK and SPD stat) * SPD/HP (Increases SPD and HP stat) * HP/ATK (Increases HP and ATK stat) * Heart (Increases the effect of Heart items) The new stat ableberries will come in Class, Bias and Style and have a lower effect per stat in comparison to the existing stat ableberries. New Item - Ableberry Staff Using an Ableberry Staff, players can transfer one Ableberry from one monster to another. A free Ableberry Staff will be given out after the update. Quests and Ableberries will be added on 7/2 12AM JST. #3 - V Meter Every time you get a non-Boss Egg Drop (Expies or Dragon Gems), it will fill up a V meter. Once the V meter is filled (15), it guarantees to up to 5 drops of the Boss. V meters are quest specific and don't carryover to other quests. Also it is only for the highest level of quests. #4 - Gouzetsu Bonus Every time you get a Gouzetsu monster, you will get Gouzetsu Points. 1 copy equals to 10 Points, up to 990 Points per Gouzetsu monster (Max Luck). Use these Gouzetsu Points to level up special bonuses * Orb Bonus (Lv 1 = 5 Orbs every 14 Days -> Lv 5 = 5 Orbs every 11.5 Days) * Soul Spirit Bonus (Lv 1 = 3000 Spirits every 14 Days -> Lv 5 = 3000 Spirits 11.5 Days) * Medal Bonus (Lv 1 = 1% Discount on Medal Items/Monsters -> 10% Discount on Medal Items/Monsters) #5 - Monst Spot Go to different Monst Spots around Japan to get Items or Powers. Items will be in-game items and Powers will be used in Quests while in the Spot. Items include sharls/stoans, morlings and expies. There will also be a new item called Orb Shards. Getting 100 Orb Shards will equal to 1 Orb. Powers * Treasure Power - chance of a No-Continue Chest * Nourishment Power - Stamina Back when clearing a Quest * Fire Power - Increases stats of Fire Monsters (most likely there be ones for other elements) * Genius Power - Increases EXP gained * Score Power - Increases score/medals gained * Badge Power - Increases the grades of Soul Skills You can also set up an Antenna so that you can use Powers or gain items outside of the Monst Spot. Sword Art Online Collaboration Time: TBA Hatcher Monsters - Kirito (Dark 6★) & Asuna (Water 6★) The existing Asuna & Kirito will return. They can be obtain by completing Missions. For players who already Max Luck them, they will be able to have a Badge of Honor by fusing 2 ML of them together. More information will be announced during the 7/5 Monster Strike News. July Transcensions Oryo (Wood 6★) * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier * Gauge - Null Damage Wall / Null Block * SS - Increases SPD and Strength & does a lot of damage to Shields and Drones. * Bump Combo - Ex Laser XL * Sub Combo - Scramble Laser Mu (Light 6★) * Type - Power * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Super Null Gravity Barrier * SS - Fires a number of exploding homing shots. * Bump Combo - Homing Devastation 6 * Sub Combo - All-Enemy Poison Meteor Homings from SS will explode and deal damage to enemies. Useful against Homing Absorbers since the explosions can clear them. The explosions will not proc other Bump Combos. Napoleon (Water 6★) * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper M / Deity Slayer M * Gauge - Null Gravity Barrier * SS - Command SS * Bump Combo - Mid-Range Spread 9 * Sub Bump - Destruction Blast Lucifer (Dark 6★) Time: 7/1 10PM * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Super Null Damage Wall / Barrier * SS (16 + 8) - Motivation SS * Bump Combo - Double Energy Circle L * Sub Bump - DEF Down Blast